Burst Glass Puppets
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'Just stay.' Crow is 'evil' and Sherry is 'good' and everything is as it should be and they know the truth and everything is easy. Except they can't recall something, someone, precious. RavenKnightShipping. Rated T because there is some violence that isn't described.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

**Bold is Sherry.** _Italics are memories. __**Bold italics are Sherry's memories.**_

**Author note: **This is after Cendrillon, about five years since they were dragged off by the light and dark and guns were invented and work. Yuusei and Jack being seeked revenge on them.

Cendrillon II: Burst Glass Puppets

I stand underneath the large archway and wait for my mark. She walks over to me, a pretty young blonde thing in a suit and long floor length jacket. I get déjà vu at the sight of this and in my mind I see a woman just like her dressed like a prince and she and I are dancing. Yeah I ought to stop drinking at three in the morning. The woman walks over and looks me up and down.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" She asks with an eyebrow raised in a strange way.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" I ask in return.

"It looks good on me."

"Then you have your answer don't you?"

"I have to go."

No, can't let that happen.

"Just stay, it's three in the morning and nobody else is around."

"_You are nothing to us Crow." The raven haired man in a long white coat laughs._

"_I know." I reply._

"_So very fragile, aren't you bird?" He asks, cradling my face with his foot in disdain._

"_Yes sir."_

"_Sherry LeBlanc is in town, kill her."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_She is still, ugh, human and not a Signer and we all know humans are so weak. Aren't they Lua?"_

"_Yes they are." Lua agrees with a small smile._

"_So Crow do you think you can? She will try to blind you false memories so don't believe her." Yuusei continues._

"_Yes sir." _

_And I stand up and he hands me my gun and my dress._

"_Sir?" I ask._

"_Yes?" He asks in bored reply._

"_Why must I wear a dress?"_

"_Because a harmless maiden wears one."_

"_Isn't that discrimination? Didn't we men get the right to vote decades ago?"_

"_Yes but the stigma is still there."_

"_Sorry for correcting you sir."_

"_It's alright Crow."_

I hide the unsheathed madness in the sleeves of my furisode and try to control this burning impulse. Soon, soon, I will pull the trigger and my fingers will be imbrued in a brilliant crimson. I'll destroy and destroy, get rid of every one of the light side and then I will achieve my purpose. Wait, what was I 'created' for? Anything? Nothing? Was I even created?

**I walk by a beautiful man in a dress. He is my mark I see. He is a handsome young man with orange hair draped over his face and ruined eye haphazardly yet it is strangely endearing. I see myself dancing with him and he tries to stab me and I stop him. I suppose I should stop staying up for hours at a time to kill innocent men for working with the evils.**

"**Why are you wearing a dress?" I ask.**

"**Why are you wearing a suit?" He asks with a small smile stretching across his scarred face.**

"**It looks good on me."**

"**Then you have your answer don't you?" the smart ass grins.**

"**I have to go." I lie.**

"**Just stay, it's three in the morning and nobody else is around."**

**Well seems like he's smarter than he looks.**

_**I take the sword and stick it into the blonde man in a gown and he tumbles backwards with his eyes wide.**_

"_**Jack I refuse to lose to the likes of you. I will destroy the evils on my own."**_

_**I try and move my left hand, the fingers that were snapped by the man to cure me of my 'taint'. **_

"_**S-Sherry. You are making a mistake." Jack chokes out.**_

"_**I assure you I am not, I can't recall something, someone precious and I know you took the memories of him away from me." I growl, digging the blade deeper into the man.**_

_**His mouth coughs up blood and he looks at me with pleading eyes.**_

"_**And besides if you die Jack then that means it is your fate." I laugh**_

_**And then he stops his squirming and pleading and his violet, violent eyes drain of their glow. I take the sword out and walk into the room with the rest if the light side.**_

"_**Now I am in control." I say.**_

_**And they nod, and they nod. **_

"_**The first target is the killer that works for Yuusei Fudo, or for you Japanese, Fudo Yuusei, understand?"**_

_**And they nod.**_

"_**Excellent, I will show you all how it is done by capturing, interrogating and then killing him. I require Antinomy as mission control due to him being the only one that seems to know how to use a god damned earpiece without sounding like a chipmunk." I state.**_

_**They nod and I smile.**_

"_**Destroy, destroy, destroy all the evils!" I cheer.**_

**Everything is written as good and evil and I will not let the innocent appearance of this man corrupt the truth of my views. So I will convince him to tell me of the true evil one and then I will discard him like a burst puppet.**

"So what brings you to Neo-Domino." I ask the hit.

"You do." she replies with a smile.

"I do, well what have I done that made you come just for me?

"Cut the laughs, I know that you are working for Yuusei Fudo."

"And what if I am?"

"Then you are an evil and you must be destroyed."

Another vision hits me and has me almost double over in agony. I see her take the sword in her hand and jab it into a clock and then a man in white and Yuusei laugh in hysteria and the stupidity.

_I am tied to a chair and Yuusei is standing over me with a needle and a knife._

"_The knife is to punish you bird and the needle to make you forget your precious Sherry for good this time." He laughs._

"_Please, I would rather die then let you take Sherry from my mind!" I scream._

_He takes the knife and lodges it in my eye. I scream a bloodcurling one and he laughs and starts cutting an M into my forehead with a smile._

"_You look like a slave." Yuusei says after the job is done._

"_Screw you!" I scream in retaliation._

_He takes the needle and puts it against my ruined eye._

"_Sherry I love you!" I scream, hoping the screams will come to her._

No, she's blinding me with these visions and these memories. That didn't happen, it didn't at all.

**The man drops for a minute and screams as something hits him. Well it makes this easier.**

"**Don't move!" The orange haired beauty screeches before pointing a gun at me.**

"**Okay, calm down." I reason.**

"**NO! STOP THESE MEMORIES AND THESE VISIONS! STOP IT!" He cries sinking to the ground with the gun still pointed at my stomach.**

"**I'm not doing anything." I say.**

"**But, it can't be true. IT CAN'T BE! THAT MEANS THAT EVERYTHING I HAVE EVER KNOWM IS A LIE! SHERRY HELP ME!" He screams.**

"**How do you know my name?" I ask.**

"**We have met before, in a ballroom and in our childhoods and now." He sobs. "I am not who I think I am and neither are you."**

**I see myself stabbing a clock with the sword in my hand and Jack and Yuusei Fudo laughing like mad men at my failure to stop midnight. I get dragged off into the light.**

"_**You are going to pay Sherry LeBlanc for not killing the worthless junk!" Jack snarls.**_

"_**He's not junk." I say as I pull at the chains binding me to the wall.**_

_**I scream and pull at them and Jack laughs.**_

"_**I am going to make you forget all about him and then you will finally destroy, destroy, destroy all the evils." Jack smiles.**_

"_**The world isn't separated by good or evil, everyone has the light and dark inside of them." I explain.**_

"_**Silly girl, you're wrong. You were the exception as was Crow but now you are light and he is dark and the light is good and the dark is evil understand?"**_

"_**You are stupid if you believe that."**_

"_**You are stupid for not believing it."**_

_**He takes the needle and puts it against my eye.**_

"_**I will kill you." I threaten silently.**_

"_**I don't think you will."**_

"_**Crow, I love you." I whisper.**_

**Crow? No, it can not be, these memories and visions are false. Someone must be trying to trick the both of us.**

"No, you lie, your memories lie and mine as well. These things are not true. It is my purpose to destroy all the evils, like you fallen junk!" She rations.

"YEAH WELL I DON'T BELIEVE IT EITHER! NOW DROP THE SWORD!" I scream.

And before I ever realize what's going on I have a blade next to my throat and I shift and my gun is perfectly at her throat and we can't move.

"Tell me how you're doing this LeBlanc." I demand.

"I don't know and even if I didn't you don't deserve it puppet!"

"You're the puppet, the fragile, broken puppet."

I scream again as more visions come, Yuusei dragging me off into the light, me and Sherry kissing and I pale and lower my gun a bit.

"Crow, kill the girl." Yuusei orders in my ear. "She has no cover, you can shoot her before she stabs you."

**He screams and lowers his gun a bit.**

"**You tell me how you are doing this." I command firmly and strongly.**

"**I'm not!" He screams. "Sherry it's the truth."**

"**I do not want your evil mouth saying my name! Shut up! It is all lies."**

"**No, it's not."**

"**Drop your gun and perhaps I will not kill you, you silly misunderstood boy."**

**And he raises the gun again and looks not steely eyed but sad.**

"**Please I don't want to kill you, just listen."**

"**No."**

**And more visions come, my hand outstretched and me kissing Crow and oh it's true. I remember forgetting something someone precious. I remember forgetting Crow.**

"**Sherry, he's open. You can shoot him before he stabs you." Antinomy tells me.**

**My sword falls out of my hand.**

My gun drops to the ground.

**I stumble over with my eyes the size of the moon judging by the size of his.**

"**Sherry no! It's a karakuri, a trick! Get it?" Antinomy asks in slightly broken English. **

**I ignore his pleads.**

I stumble over to her and I nearly cry from the lies and the hate and the pain and how I nearly killed her.

"Crow what are you doing, you fallen junk!" Yuusei screams.

I ignore his screams.

"**Sherry." He says.**

"Crow." She says.

"**I remember you."**

"I remember you."

"**I love you."**

"I love you too."

**And then even,**

The world stopped.

**This time,**

We live,

**Happily**

Ever

After. And we kiss.


End file.
